Definitely, Maybe
by Manhattan's Queen
Summary: Join Scorpius Malfoy as he urges to find out the story of how his parents fell in love. Things seem great when his father decides to tell him the story one night, the only bad part is that he changes the names leaving Scorpius to guess which one's his mum
1. The Beginning

**I do not own Harry Potter or Definitely, Maybe (The movie in which I found the inspiration for my story line).**

**Thank you and I will see you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>Looking at the oversized Manila envelope containing very important papers I let out a deep sigh I hadn't know I had been holding in. I knew this day was coming but as soon as my assistant, Rachel, placed the letters on my desk the overwhelming thoughts hit me, hard.<p>

"Hi, Draco, package for you," The short blonde witch piped up before setting the envelope on the front of my desk and leaving quickly. This brought me out of my thoughts long enough to look up.

Rachel was a gorgeous witch. She was short with long blonde hair that reached her back. The women was petite and very nice. She always wore her hair down and in loose curls or up in a bun. Most days she wore a set of robes in a new color each day. Today was blue. Great, just great. Is it supposed to match my mood?

She has never told me before, but I've always thought Rachel has had a thing for me.

Last year I offered her a high paying job in the Department of Mysteries, but she politely refused it with the excuse that it just wasn't her 'cup of tea'.

I don't understand how someone could turn down such a splendid job offer, but that was her loss. I sure wouldn't have done that. But then again, I never thought I would spend my days, weeks, and years working in the Department of International Magical Cooperation trying to figure out how to get other wizarding countries to cooperate with each other or at least side with my ideas. Actually, come to think of it I hadn't expected to be working at all.

I was brought back to reality soon enough. The package was the center thought on my mind now. I knew exactly what it was.

Not many people know what to expect when they are right in the middle of the action. Do you sign the papers quickly and shove them away or do you read through carefully and let every overwhelming thought hit you, hard.

There are many ways of going about this but deciding which one is the best is the hard part.

Pulling out the papers I shifted them so they lay in one stack, not being able to see any of the papers under it.

Glancing down at her lovely scripted signature I felt a wave of sadness hit me. This was the first time it was sinking in. Sure she told me about it, numerous times, but I didn't like to dwell on the thought.

Then, as if on cue, all the memories flooded back to me. The moment I first kissed her, the moment I proposed to her and she said yes, our wedding day, the birth of our one and only son. We were in love and it was great.

Getting past the memories is hard, but once you do that I've heard it gets better. Great. I've got a long road ahead of me.

Not many wizards go through with these types of things. It's expensive. You have to be able to afford a lawyer and all the other payments along with being able to deal with everyone knowing, and when I say everyone I mean everyone.

Soon enough the big event makes the front page of the Daily Prophet written by Rita Skeeter herself and then things take a turn for the worse. Soon enough people think outrageous things that hadn't happened at all

Also, it just isn't in our history. Wizards and Witches that get married are supposed to stay together, forever. Although, when they thought of it back then did they ever stop to think that maybe when you're young you do stupid things?

I don't think anyone ever imagines on their wedding day they'll be part of the 46% that doesn't live Happily Ever After, I thought glancing down at the organized papers glaring up at me, once again.

Just then I hear a knock on my door, this time it's Josie. An elder witch that works for our department. "Hey Draco," she smiles, in a motherly and tender manner. "Just heard Bulgaria decided to sign to our new law. You must be excited." With that said and done she turned out of my office and into the bustling chaos of the other employees frantically working around the office.

Most of my week is a blur. Same old same old. I go to work, get what I have to get done, and then go home. But Tuesdays and Fridays are my favorite days. I get off work early and I go pick up my son, Scorpius from school.

Although, Hogwarts doesn't start school till you are eleven, kids should still be allowed to be educated before that, right? The muggle kids sure do. Which is why the wizarding world made a special school for pureblooded kids to attend before they are sent off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry just a few years ago.

I contributed a large amount of money into it, although it was my idea. I'm not a huge fan of kids. Sure, mine is great, but other times I think most parents don't know how to control their little brats and now matter how carefully you plan your entrance you are almost never prepared for what is awaiting your arrival.

I flung open the door to the school only to be met with a bunch of screaming kids and stressed out parents. Kids were yelling and running around while their parents tried to stop them by bribing them with different items.

Can't anybody control their kids nowadays? "What's going on," I questioned as my best mate, Blaise Zabini and his wife Lauren approached me.

"Well did you know there was going to be a Sex Ed. Class today?" Lauren questioned back. Her face was red and she was looking around frantically for her child in the bustle of noise. Lauren is a very pretty woman. Her hair is a flattering dark black and her skin is a nice tan, though her best trait is her eyes that are dark blue and very bold.

"No," I lamely responded. "Aren't they a bit young for that?"

"Exactly," she responded after spotting her child a few paces away. "It was a total disaster."

"At least it got them reading," Blaise cracked a grin. I had to smile back at that. His wife clearly hadn't heard his stupid remark as she made her way to their son who was frantically questioning them both.

"There's a book," I stated, surprised as I finally let the statement hit me. Looking around I found a group of at least six boys reading the book aloud. Great. "I'm going to find Scorpius."

Ignoring the frantic children accusing their parents of great harm and sinful acts, I walked through the bustling crowd finding Scorpius standing alone in a very quite manner, this was never good.

"We need to talk," he spoke calmly.

* * *

><p>"Is it really true dad?" Scorpius quietly broke my train of thoughts. Looking down I smiled at his silvery grey eyes that bore back at me like a reflection.<p>

We reached the spot where I was planning to appirate home from. Looking down at my son I decided that it was fine to answer his question. "What, Scorp?"

"That the man removes his penis from his pajamas and thrusts it into the women's va-"

My face, mind, and thoughts went blank. This wasn't the type of thing you learn during parenting classes or at least in parenting books. What do I tell him? Yes, or no. Well, the males aren't _always _wearing pajamas so I could so no.

Quickly recovering and firing straight back. "Okay, maybe Mrs. Gallagher didn't actually say 'thrust'." I responded looking down at my son once more.

"Yeah she did."

"Oh," I lamely stated shaking my hand out for him to grab onto. Once he placed his small hand onto mine a loud snap was heard and in no time we were at our home, Malfoy Manor.

The place was cold and lonely nowadays. It lacked the feminine touch _she _used to bring. Now all it seemed to be was a place for me to eat and sleep in between work shifts. It go quite lonely here most of the time, only seeing Scorpius for two, maybe three, days in one week.

"But what I don't understand is that Alex Zabini said he was an accident. I mean how do you accidentally thrust a penis into- hi Blinky- how do you accidentally-"

This is where I cut him off. He was on a roll till now, only stopping to politely greet the house elf that stood at the door retrieving our coats and other items to put away.

"Okay, stop saying penis and thrust, just say tinkle part, or wee wee. Something cute."

I made my way over to the den with him still at tow. Great. Time for the talk about the birds and the bees.

Glancing over at my son I saw him roll his eyes at my earlier demand. "Father, I'm a boy, I think I can say penis since I have one," he stated matter of factly, situating himself on the red leather chair in front of the fire right next to mine.

I grabbed the paper expecting the conversation to be over, but it wasn't yet, not quite.

"Explain how Alex was an accident," his voice sounded throughout the room.

"That's complicated," I mumbled not taking my eyes of the shifting movements on the cover of the Daily Prophet. Let's see what's new in the Wizarding World.

"Penis," He said loudly.

I glanced up confused. What was he on with? "Penis, penis, pen-" This time round he chose to use a sing song voice.

"Alright, alright that's enough," I broke out. Although there wasn't many people around to hear him, actually no one was since the house elves were off in the kitchens preparing dinner, I just didn't want my son acting with a potty mouth. There are certain things you just don't say, penis being one of them, especially in public. All the horrified looks he and I would both receive if he did that would not make me happy at all. In our pureblooded society we are excepted to act with the utmost respect and manners. Time to respond to his question I thought.

Situating myself to face him I lowered my tone to an understanding and comforting one.

"It's not like Alex's dad slipped on a banana peel or something. The accident was that Alex's mom got pregnant."

"But if they didn't want a baby, how come they had sex?" My son interrupted. His eyes shown with interest. God, he was too young to be interested in this talk.

"That's a very good question," I drifted my eyes around the room. The atmosphere was dark, yet inviting. Probably because I spent most of my life in a dark and scary scenery. The war and life under the reign of The Dark Lord took a great toll on me. "I guess you could say that they were rehearsing," my eyes lit up as the thought came to me.

Scorpius looked away and let a unwelcome silence fill the air. After a second he looked back at me. I saw a lot of myself in him, the confusion and sacredness I felt at that age came back, but the difference between us was that I would never make him do the things my father made me do. "Was I an accident?"

"No, no." I looked away. This conversation was wrapping up, it didn't need to get led out any further.

"I was wasn't I?"

"No, no. You were completely and totally on purpose." I leaned forward and gently brushed my hand against his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "I knew exactly what I was getting into."

Sitting at the long table in the dinning room I looked back at my son. We were currently eating a well prepared meal by the house elves and sitting clustered at the end.

Surprisingly, he had dropped the human anatomy subject awhile ago and was now overcome with silence.

"I think you should tell me the story of you and my mom," he broke out, cutting up the ham with his knife and fork then stuffing it into his mouth.

I almost choked on my wine at this. "Why do you keep saying, 'my mom' like I've never met her?"

"Well 'cause, now that you're getting divorced she's mine. Not yours." He quietly responded as if he was scared I would blow up. Maybe he was remembering all the times I cried once I found the things that she had been hiding out.

"Is that so?"

"Tell me how it happened, and the real story. Not the 'oh we met, we fell in love, and we decided to take all that love and make a family and that's how we made you.' " His voice drifted into a romantic love stuck voice. I let a small crack and looked intently at my son, sitting perched on the chair across from me.

"You know something," I stated seriously. "I'm going to tell you the real true story of how me and your mother met."

"When I'm old enough," he responded, clearly let down.

"Yep."

"Look, I know love isn't a fairy tale." he tried to reason with me. "Really?" I asked shock. We hadn't discussed anything like this together, ever.

"Really," he stretched out the word. "Did you have another girlfriend before you met her?"

I let out a small chuckle at this. " C'mon, tell me the truth," he urged.

I let the thought go, I wasn't going to get out of this. He was going to end up persuading me one way or another, so I gave up. "I had two serious girlfriends, and then there's some other smattering of women that I dated," I looked back up at his quizzical expression. "What?"

"What's the boy word for slut."

"They still haven't come up with one yet, but I'm sure they're working on it." I cracked a small smile.

Looking over at his plate I noticed the food he abandoned in order to continue our conversation. "Now eat up."

* * *

><p>"I'm guessing you weren't her first boyfriend. Maybe it was some nerdy guy, or maybe he was mean, or maybe you were friends for the longest time and then just when you were about to put your penis in somebody else's vagina you've realized mom was the only one for you," he stated ignoring my complaints throughout to get him to stop and get into the bed.<p>

"Bedtime," I stated guiding him to his room once again.

"You still have to tell me the story of why you fell in love with her," he argued climbing into his bed. He was wearing his Egyptian silk pajamas and had already showered and brushed his teeth for bed.

"I fell in love with her because she was smart and beautiful and fun," I stated hoping it was the end of the story. It was true after all.

Moving around the room I picked up his clothes, toys, and stuffed animals placing them where they belonged.

"So now she's stupid and ugly and boring."

" 'Course not," I said. Accusing his mom of being those things would never happen in a million years. She was the complete opposite.

"Then what's the problem," he complained. Looking over at him I saw him move to adjust himself atop his big bed. Moving the pillows into different regions to make it more suitable.

"it's complicated, Scorp," I sighed hoping he would drop it at that.

"Everything with you is so complicated. I bet that if you just told me the story you would realize that it's not complicated at all. That you just love her."

Thinking I looked down and then back up. Here it goes.

"I know this is tough for you. But what are you thinking? I'm going to tell you the story and it will make everything all," I searched for the word frantically. "Better. It doesn't work that way."

"Maybe, it does. Maybe, it doesn't. Tell me and we'll find out," he argued back. This was starting to annoy me. My son didn't need to know the story, all the details and the things that happened aren't suitable for his age.

"No. Game over. It's time for bed."

"No," he roughly stated seeming like he wasn't taking no, at all. "It's not time for bed. It's time for you to tell me the story."

"Scorpius," I yelled, getting aggravated. Swishing my wand I flicked the lights off hoping he would get my message.

"I need to know." This was it. He wasn't giving up, was he? Yanking my wand back out I turned the lights back on. "I need to know," he muttered again.

Maybe this was really bugging him. Maybe he thought about it all the time. Thought of why his mother and I weren't together anymore, why we chose to get a divorce. I couldn't let my son dwell on those thoughts much longer.

"Fine, fine," I spit out and made my way to his bed in the middle of the crowded room. "I'm going to tell you the story, and I'm not telling you who your mom is."

"Fine."

"You're just going to have to figure it out for yourself."

"Good."

"And I'm changing all the names and some of the facts, but I just decided that right now and then we'll see how smart you are."

"I like it. It's like a love story mystery," I cursed my son for being someone who enjoyed reading.

"Great, sounds good. You ready?"

"No." He turned around, reaching behind himself to rearrange the pillows properly, once again. Got to be comfortable, right?

"Take your time," I mumbled turning my gaze to random objects in the room.

"I will," he responded. I could hear the smile in his voice leaking out obnoxiously. "Okay. I'm ready."

Here goes nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, thanks for reading! I would appreciate reviews, they make my day and make me more willing to jump into another chapter. I am planning on having this be a Dramione. It is based off the movie 'Definitely, Maybe', but I am going to make the characters my own and have their stories be different. The stories will take place during Hogwarts times, and the reign of the Dark Lord will still keep as it was supposed to. I will be editing the story line a bit to where some things do and don't happen. Please stay tune and I hope to have my next chapter out as soon as possible if I get positive feedback! Thank you so much!<strong>

**-Laughter is contagious**


	2. The Endless Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Okay, how do I start these types of things? Ah, okay here it goes. Developing the characters is always a main part.<p>

"There were three girls that played major roles in this story," I started. I was already picturing them all perfectly clear in my mind. The way they looked, the way they acted, the way they talked. "The girl that was meant for me, my long time lover, and the girl who I was banned from even thinking about let alone being with.

"You see to understand this story fully you would have to know one major thing about me, and my world. During these times people were extremely prejudiced. Your blood status mattered more than what you looked like, or acted like.

"There were people who cared, people who didn't, and people who tried their best to ignore it and not run into further conflicts with things down the road. My family and I, we cared, a lot and this caused huge problems."

I watched as Scorpius looks at me seriously. Confused and awaiting me to go into more detail.

Eventually I drifted. Drifted to a world where I was allowed to get lost. Lost in the thoughts and daydreams of my years past when everything hit me, once again.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the study of my parents house. It was Christmas Break. Usually, I spent my time with the house elves or back at Hogwarts, but this year my parents had urged me to come home.<p>

"It's only for the best, darling," my mother had written in one of her letters a few weeks back. I pictured her smiling and looking down at the grounds below her balcony window trying to hide the shame, because she knew it wasn't for the best, but all she could do was smile and hope I didn't notice her mistake or catch on. She had to put on a brave face for me. Back then I hadn't really noticed it, but as the years came and I thought more and more on the past I picked up a few minor details that meant a lot more than what the seemed to at the moment, much like this one.

I ultimately decided I would pay them a visit for Christmas. I remembered walking into the manor for the first time since summer. Nothing felt right. The air felt high and cloudy, like I wasn't aloud to breath and everything was being sucked out of me. The feeling was strange and foreign.

The scenery looked and felt dark. Like no one was living here and instead I had the wrong household, but as soon as I saw the shiny white blond hair of my mother creep down the staircase I knew I was in the right place.

She waltzed up to me carefully. Her blue eyes beheld heavy bags beneath them and didn't shine with love like they normally did. This wasn't my mother. This woman sure looked like her, but she wasn't my mother. She didn't have the friendly, motherly aura to herself. She was different. Cold. Lonely. Far away, and I felt as if I couldn't reach her. As if this was my mother's body but her soul and personality was never coming back. The things that made her, her.

"Draco, darling," she forced a smile as she pulled me into a cold and empty embrace. I shuddered, not wanting to touch this person, whoever this was.

Just over her shoulder I spotted my father at the top of the stairs looking around. He was trying his hardest not to look at me, not to make any direct eye contact. Something was up here.

And now here I sat in the study, waiting. Awaiting whatever they had called me here for. Whatever news they had for me.

Suddenly, the door creaked and in walked a short man. He looked grumpy. His eyes gave off a beady, mouse like, feeling. He sort of scared me.

I had never seen this person before. What was be doing in my house? Surely he wasn't a family friend, I had never seen nor met him before.

"Come, come," he whispered hoarsely. I could barely make out his voice. It was quite and hesitant, like he knew what was happening and trying to think up a way to get me away from her and this awful feeling, but then again it was also laced with something that told me he couldn't wait to bring me to the place I was expected at.

I walked out of the study and into the dark luring hallways that led to many different rooms and chambers of my home. If I was to turn around and go to the end of the hall, I would end up in front of my bedroom door.

But instead the man took me forward. Away from the place I was wishing we were heading to.

He made his way to the middle of the hallway and turned to go down the Grand Stair Case and to the main floor occupying things I couldn't even begin to imagine.

We were at the bottom of the stairs and taking a turn to our left and down another hallway that I knew lead to my parents beloved Ball Room.

"Wormtail," I heard a loud voice grumble. "Would you hurry up, now?" I scrunched my eyebrows together and started rummaging through all the voices I could remember that were stored in my brain somewhere. I had never heard this voice before. Who was it, and why were these strangers in my house?

"Coming my lord," Wormtail responded picking up his pace to a quick and steady fast walk. He looked up at me and begged me to follow along faster with his eyes.

I watched as Wormtail grasped the silver door knob with a snake embellished on it and turned to me. Giving me a hesitant look, he slowly opened the door stepping aside to let me enter first.

"Ah, there you are my boy," I heard the same voice whisper. Looking up I was met with at least twenty other people all seated across a long black business like table.

The head of the table held someone with great superior. Someone my father always told me to respect with great enthusiasm. Lord Voldemort himself.

Seated right at the table in the Ball Room of my house. I looked up curiously. Not knowing what to do.

My parents were seated next to one another. From where I was standing I had a perfect view of the pair.

Their hands were clasped together firmly, under the table. My mother's hair was pulled back into a neat French twist. Making her look organized and put together. Although, I could tell she wasn't. Her hand that my father was grasping was shaking. Her skin was sickly pale. She had bags under her eyelids, and her eyes held a look of pity. A look that told me to forgive her for what may happen. What she had no control over. What I did not know of, yet.

My father was sitting next to her and much more put together. I envied him. How he could just sit there in the presence of this Lord and not look scared or too deeply honored. He kept glancing between my mother and I. Probably trying to urge us to keep ourselves together in order to honor our family name. I watched as his hand tightened on my mothers. Grasping it, trying to stop the shaking she was producing. He looked rather intent at his place at the table. He was a few seats away from the Dark Lord, himself. Which was a great honor to him.

In between my mother and the family sitting next to her, The Parkinsons, was an empty seat. I hated the thought that that seat was mine. Where I was bound to be asked to sit in, eventually.

After I looked at Mr. Parkinson who was next to the empty seat, my eyes traveled to his daughter. Pansy.

How could she be here? Had she known of this all along and hadn't bothered to tell me? We were friends for Merlin's sake, well sort of. Only on days that I can actually put up with her presence. When I needed a favor or information.

She smiled at me lightly as she saw my eyes gaze at her intently. I just scowled and looked away. This was sickening me. Were they asking me to join their little club?

"My dear boy," Voldemort spoke slowly. In a voice that was too calm for my situation at the moment and caused me to jump unexpectedly. "There is no need for introductions. I am sure you are aware of who I am, am I right?"

I looked over to my family and watched as my mother bowed her head in shame. Not wanting to make any eye contact with me. My father just stared straight at me, urging me to answer. His silver eyes pierced my soul. It felt like he was looking in on me and knew the disdain I was feeling towards every person in the room at the moment.

"Yes," I croaked out. Surprising everyone in the room as my voice entered the air for the first time since I entered this chamber of doom.

"Well, then, Draco please take a seat," he smiled and directed his gaze towards the seat next to my mother and Mr. Parkinson.

I looked at the seat then back at The Dark Lord. Was he kidding? Was I just supposed to sit down and willingly accept the fact that I was now apart of their little clan? What were they thinking.

But as I saw my mother and father look at me with pleading expressions I journeyed over to the lonely chair. I knew well enough that if I were to refuse it would not only cause great disappointment in my family but also great pain, physically, emotionally, and mentally.

I plopped myself on the chair. Not too close to either of the two people next to me. I swiftly rejected the pale hand that lay opened on the table waiting for me to clasp it.

I turned my attention to the front of the table, then looked around to see who else was present at this wonderful meeting.

Seeing a few people I knew and mainly strangers, I occupied myself with something else. Staring at my own hands that lay sprawled in my welcoming lap.

By now, my mother had closed her palm and placed it on her own lap as well. Everyone was looking at the front of the room, the fireplace. I guess we were expecting more guests then. Before I knew it, all my fellow class mates were sitting present at the table along with me. Many of them held expressions of great honor and superior which sickened me. How could they think of this as an honor? This was terrible. I never wanted this. Even when I was younger. I never wanted to be apart of this group, although I never wanted to be against them either. I just wanted to be left alone. Be my own group. The people who didn't give a fuck.

I looked at the family sitting across from me, The Greengrass'. The younger daughters, Daphne and Astoria weren't there. I guess they weren't forced to become part of these maniacs. Lucky them, but then again they were girls and Daphne was far too young. She was only a fourth year.

"Well, now that everyone is here, we can begin," Lord Voldemort stood up and watched as every pair of eyes followed his moves.

He was pacing behind the people watching over them. Awaiting for any of the younger ones to rebel and try to get away. I would gladly be the first and I probably would be if I stayed her any longer. "Those who don't already have one will be given their Dark Mark tonight."

At this exact moment I felt a tingle fly up my left forearm as if right on queue. I snatched my right arm on top of it. Trying to calm the feeling and nervousness I was starting to feel.

All the other younger wizards and few witches exchanged glances. This was the moment they were dreading. Being branded with the tattoo for life. No way to stop. Unless you were keen on the topic and circumstances of being tortured and embarrassing your own family.

"Could all my young sorcerers stand up please," Voldemort taunted walking behind my family at this particular moment in his speech.

At once at the younger witches and wizards stood, besides myself. I sat there patiently. Not wanting to get up and face myself with the mystery and future I was bound to receive.

I watched as my mother's and father's eyes turned to me and widened in horror as they watched me sitting intently in the big black chair. Not caring at all for anyone or anything around me at the moment. They were giving my looks of disgrace.

"Well, well, we have our first rebel. Draco, I had a feeling it would be you. What's wrong my boy?" Voldemort hissed in my ear. Sending a chill down my spine, but I did not falter or turn away. I held my ground.

Scanning my eyes through the people around me I saw Blaise Zabini staring at me as if I was insane. He was my best mate. He knew me more than anyone did. His eyes pleaded with me to stand up, but even that wouldn't work. He didn't know what I was feeling. I didn't want this. It wasn't right, not at all.

Leaning back a bit, I saw a few seats down Pansy Parkinson look quizzically at me. Her dark black hair was flowing in nice waves today and her brown eyes that were almost always cold and filled with hatred were outlined in perfect eyeliner making them pop drastically. I had to admit, she looked gorgeous. I lost the feelings of cruelty I was feeling towards her minutes before hand.

She widened her eyes and looked a bit behind me at something worthy of all her attention.. I looked away not really caring, back to Blaise.

Blaise had the same facial expression going as well, and before I knew it, before I heard the dreading words, I felt it. The searing pain of white hot knifes boring into my own skin.

"Crucio."

The feeling was endless and made me feel useless. I couldn't do anything, neither could anybody watching me. My eyes rolled back inside my head having a hard time adjusting and concentrating on certain things. All the blurs blended together making one odd shade of gray.

I collapsed to the ground and my face turned towards my left. I saw her again. Her angelic face and beautiful eyes screaming pity right at me.

She was turned towards me and trying to decide whether to crouch down to my level in front of Lord Voldemort where she would most likely end up on the ground as well, or just stay put.

In the end, she stayed, but I didn't mind. Every single person in this room was a coward, even myself, and I was used to it. After all, we weren't Gryffindors, were we? Not everyone could be born brave and noble.

The pain was over. Everything was back to normal, but my body tingled with an aftershock of pain.

Carefully, The Dark Lord bent down to my level on the ground. With a gigantic sneer on his face he hissed the final words I heard before I blacked out. "You will do as I say."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this took awhile and it jumps right into a dark part, but it has to get dark before it can light! (:<strong>

**Please Read and Review! It means a lot.**

**-Laughter is contagious**


End file.
